1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to games specially developed for play in the water and more particularly to a new aquatic or water sport which involves the use of a hand held ball which is designed so as to promote skimming across the water surface and wherein the ball is advanced by players on opposing teams toward at least one and preferably two goals defended by each team with the ball being advanced by propulsion parallel to or downwardly inclined relative to the surface of the water toward the opposing team""s goal or goals.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Team water sports are growing in popularity world-wide. Most such water sports are based upon variation of games which are played either on court surfaces or on fields. Examples of such sports are water polo which is played in a pool with teams defending separate goals and wherein the play is based upon the general concept developed from the sport of field polo or soccer, except the game ball is advanced by hand propulsion as opposed to being propelled by a mallet or by the foot of a player.
One of the unique features derived from water sports is the physical benefits obtained by participating in a rigorous activity without placing undue stress upon joints such as caused during running movements with respect to games which are played on solid surfaces.
Because of the benefits obtained by water sports and also the growing popularity, there is a need to develop new water sports which will pique the interest of individuals to participate in team activities which are physically and socially beneficial.
The present invention is directed to a water sport and method of playing the sport which utilizes a game ball designed to be manipulated by the hand of a player. The game is played with two teams each having a plurality of players and with each team defending at least one goal. In a preferred embodiment, the game is played such that each team must defend two goals and thus two of the players for each team are designated as goalies. The remaining players on each team act as offensive and defensive players. A preferred embodiment for play in an area of play typical of a conventional junior Olympic size pool includes five players for each team. The goals are preferably mounted at each corner of the pool or between corners of one end of the pool and at a corner defined by a line, such as a cable or rope, extending across a pool and the sides of the pool depending upon the configuration of the pod and the size of the area in which the game is to be played. More players may be involved when the game is played in an Olympic size pool or in water which is not defined by pool side walls, such as if the game is played in a lake.
The game ball is designed to float and thus not to sink beneath the water. Further, the game ball is slightly weighted with a free-flowing fluid to promote a skimming of the ball across the surface of the water when properly propelled. In accordance with the method of play, advancement of the ball is by hand propulsion with the ball being projected either parallel to or downwardly at an angle relative to the surface of the water. Unlike other aquatic or water sports, advancement of the ball is not allowed by lobbing or throwing the ball upwardly away from the water surface and, in keeping with this desire, the game ball must contact the surface of the water before entering an opposing team""s goal in order for points to be awarded during game play.
In the method of play, a team determined to have the initial possession of the ball advances the ball toward the opposing team""s goal. During advancement, the ball may be passed by propelling the ball as previously discussed between players of the same team. However, if a player having possession of the ball is contacted by an opposing player, possession is transferred to the opposite team.
In a preferred method of play, there are separately timed periods which, in one embodiment, includes four quarters of play each having the same length. A typical example would be four quarters of ten minutes length. Time is kept by an appropriate time keeper or official and a determination of a winning team is made by the number of points awarded for goals scored during the time of play. In some embodiments, the winning team must have a predetermined number of points greater than the losing team or additional time is permitted for game play until a predetermined point spread is obtained by the winning team.
In the preferred method of game play, there is a portion of the play area which is defined as a crease and no player from an advancing team may enter the crease during game play and, if such a player is within the crease when a goal is scored, such goal will not count.
Possession automatically changes to an opposing team upon the scoring of a goal or upon the award of penalties as determined by the rules of game play, as will be set forth in greater detail hereinafter.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new type of aquatic or water sport which is designed for team play wherein each team advances a ball which is designed to be hand propelled in parallel or converging relationship with respect to the surface of water such that the ball is advanced by skimming the ball relative to the surface of the water toward an opposing team""s goal or goals.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a relatively safe and yet exciting new aquatic sport wherein game balls which are specifically designed to promote a skimming action relative to the surface of the water are propelled by players between each other and toward goals of opposing teams such that the movement of the ball is primarily developed in a skimming motion relative to the surface of the water in which the game is played. A player may carry the ball or push it ahead while swimming.